


Rise of Spades

by The_Wayward_Orphans_101



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Depends, Multi, Possible Mpreg, The oc's don't play a major role aside from establishing things, also, so dont worry, so maybe dont get attached to characters, this might end up being sort of game of thrones
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-11-18
Updated: 2016-09-24
Packaged: 2018-05-02 05:41:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,973
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5236430
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Wayward_Orphans_101/pseuds/The_Wayward_Orphans_101
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>No one ever suspected that the small, unimpressive province would flourish. Oh how foolish were the past dynasties, as they tried to domineer the small duckling. As the Jones came to rule, the decks are forced to let a new player join their suits. Spades will not back down into what it once was, but will the heir to the throne be able to carry through with the dynasties plans?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I really wanted to explore different aspects of Cardverse, and so this happened! I hope you guys enjoy!

_"Every gun that is made, every warship launched, every rocket fired, signifies in the final sense a theft from those who hunger and are not fed, those who are cold and are not clothed."_

_-Dwight D. Eisenhower_

* * *

Spades was never a weak kingdom. Even from its beginnings, the kingdom always persevered throughout the deadliest of famines, driest of droughts, largest of raging storms that any other kingdom has ever seen.

They always fought to the bitter end to keep their kingdom alive, prosperous or not, but _living, breathing, believing and caring_ for a lands that most would abandon without a second thought. For this, their faith, diligence, love, and strength, they were recognized as a forced to be reckoned with. Unconcerned of their unimpressive military power, but rather focused on the will of the people themselves.

The little power the small province held compared to their neighbors, Hearts, Diamonds, and Clubs, mattered not. The people held enough knowledge and skill, to grow and harvest fruitful quantities to support the seedling province, exporting to all three kingdoms without hesitation.   

However, when kingdoms tried to push the people into exporting more, in order to feed their own growing populations, Spade would refuse without hesitation as well. Not needing any imports from the others, having been accustomed to relying on their own for living, they had no fear of death. They worried not for the three neighbors holding back exports, and the three had not noticed right away.

Even so, soon, the three allies saw that there was to be no point in pushing the strong willed kingdom and so, they recognized that they must ally themselves with the small kingdom if they were to help their ever growing food shortages.

However, that realization had come too late. Spades had gained another family to rule, and these sovereign rulers had had enough of the others trying to push them. Over time they had grown tired of ruling over minuscule land that provided for them, but not enough to become a greater power. With the new figure heads in place, with most of their citizens behind them (believing in the promises of better lives for the next generation), Hearts, Diamonds, and Clubs were not prepared for the new major power to join their deck of cards.

Not even the Joker himself would be prepared for the bloodbath that was to become the _Rise of Spades_.

 

 


	2. A Fallen King, and A New Hope

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Down with one monarchy, up with a new one. Now will the new royals be able to handle their new source of power?

The sky was overcast, blue fleeing and being overcome with gray. Clouds heavy with moisture, gradually letting the weight fall from them, and rain droplets finally falling upon parched crops.

A marvel it was, for the drought had ended, and the rain season has begun.

However, the crops were eerily abandoned. Instead of the people of Spades preparing for the oncoming rain storm, farms were left empty, voided of any activity. The main street of the city was the same. All stores closed, all homes dim, no light on what so ever. The only movement within the city itself was that of the wind, which was growing stronger with every gust it blew. The strong gusts blew at the hanging signs, making them creak with the abuse. Window shudders opened and closed violently with the wind, resonating all together in a macabre fashion.

Deep within the city, the only building that stood without any blemish was the only place that seemed to have any energy inside. It seemed, the people themselves had not taken notice of the lack of movement outside. As if, they were stuck within their own world, far away from the bubbling, chilling, atmosphere that cloaked the nation.

"Niles, there's been an awful rumor going around as of late. I was wondering if you would tell me the truth. After all, you're the only man who we can always count on for these rather... _precarious_  situations," A madam, young and dressed up in the finest of silks money could afford, lounging on the furniture within the room a few others where, enjoying the sight of the King's match of chess against Lord's and other court members, whispered. She hid her well powdered face against a fan, slyly smirking as the man beside her sipped from the gold laced porcelain tea cup.

Niles waited for a moment, placing the expensive cup down on its saucer, a reserved smile spread on his own thin lips.

"Oh what ever do you mean, Victoria?" He asked innocently, however the amusement within his dark brown eyes told another thing.

"Oh you know what, about those new nobles recently added to the court. The Jones?"

A chuckle escaped the mans mouth, and he placed his saucer and cup down on the table before them. He leaned back into the plush settee, hands folded neatly on his lap, a knowing smile forming.

"Yes, what about them?" He teased, laughing quietly as Victoria slapped his shoulder with her fan, as to not draw any attention towards them.

" _Did Lady Jones sleep with the King for their introduction into the court?_ " She hissed out, pouting at Niles' withholding of gossip.

"Maybe. However, before you go asking for more, be warned Victoria. It will do you no good to snoop around for more information regarding _that_. Understood? Now...I must be on my way now, and I advise you to do that same." He suddenly urged, his own playful air dissipating into seriousness, causing Victoria to frown as he stood.

"Why?"

"Just do it, you'll regret it if you don't." And with that, the young lord excused himself, leaving the confused madam behind. Even with how his warning struck something inside of her, she brushed it off as a tactic to make her forget that he hadn't reviled the answer to her question.

 

 Oh how she would regret not listening to her friend's words within minutes of his departure.

 

It was only in moments that the merry, careless room of aristocrats, nobles, and royals was disturbed, as they heard a loud commotion coming towards them. Soon, the room was invaded by the very own citizens of Spades, along with most of the royal guard accompanying them. All pointing their weapons to the startled crowd of rich courtiers.

The startled silence was broken by the man the people had come looking for, the King.

"What in the Gods name are you doing!?" He shouted, astounded by the sheer size, eyes wide, brows furrowed and body hunching over slightly.

One man walked out of the crowd, being flanked by two guards, still pointing their swords towards the courtiers and royal. He exuded an air of power, confidence, and most of all, control. Pale, stormy grey eyes boring into the King's face as he held his head high, while walking.

"We, the people of Spades, are here to arrest the King of Spades, Ares Reginald Harrison, on counts of treason towards the people of Spades, illegal modifications to the constitution of Spades, and illegal trade with the following kingdoms of Cards: Diamond, Hearts, and Clubs." He announced, voice never wavering as he spoke.

The King gaped at the man, Lord Jones, and could not hold back the laugh that spilled forth from his mouth. It grew and grew in intensity, shaking his entire body, face growing red, and body slouching further forward. The room grew tenser and tenser with each passing second, the court becoming increasingly uncomfortable and disturbed by the King's lack of seriousness towards the intruders.

 "O-Oh! What a great, elaborate joke you tell Fredrick! Surely you jest!" The king laughed out, tears sliding from the corners of his eyes, grinning he slowly stood straight, wiping his amused tears. "I must say, you really know how to pull a prank, Jones! Maybe I should have made you the court jester instea-" before the King could even finish his sentence, Fredrick had gripped the collar of his fur lined coat, before slamming him down to the floor and stepping on his back without any mercy. They few guards that were still loyal to the King stepped forward, drawing their own swords and marching to protect their sovereign ruler, but they were quickly stopped by their own brethren before they could reach the Lord an their King.

 "I do not, and have not jest you, Ares. You will face the punishment of your crimes against your very own people!" He growled out, grinding his boot into the King's back, causing the royal to shout in pain.

"I-I have d-d--AGH!--done no such thing! Get off me! You will be hanged! Drawn and quartered for your treason! Do you hea- AHH!!!"

Fredrick stomped on his back harsher, before kicking the king in his side.

"Making a deal with the three other kingdoms to out source our people to them, effectively making many of our citizens indentured slaves to the very three Kingdoms that have never shown full respect towards us? Changing the constitution to where the people need not vote, and if they did, it would have no change in whether your whims are put in effect? Illegal exporting very much _needed_  harvests to Clubs, for you and the court to only see the profit, while increasing tax for the farmers!? What scum like you can even call yourself King," He spat out, giving the king another well placed kick into his side.      

"We will drag the Traitorous King around the city!" He proclaimed, getting cheers and approval from the people, and horrified gasps from the court.

" _DOWN WITH THE HARRISON DYNASTY!_ " He shouted, spitting at the former King.

" ** _DOWN WITH THE HARRISON DYNASTY!_** "   

* * *

"YOU'RE A FOOL! YOU'RE ALL GOING TO PAY! YOU'RE GOING TO BURN TO THE GROUND! YOU AND YOUR WHORE WIFE ESPECIALLY!" Ares bellowed, face completely red, legs kicking and arms struggling to get out from the ropes tied around his wrists.

Fredrick snorted, looking down upon the once King, as they tied the ropes to the end of the horse drawn wagon. One brow furrowed as he peered down at him from his rectangle glasses.

"Do pray tell why my wife is a whore, Ares." He stated, more than asked.

The previous King huffed a laugh, licking his dried, bloodied, lips.

"Don't you know? I slept with that **_whore_** , she did it for your status to come up. You don't really believe you would have risen so quickly without that, did you? She was a bit dry, but oh I made her have such a good time. Better than you have- she told. We've made a _fool_  out of you!" He snickered out, before pulling roughly on his bonds again, hissing as they rubbed harshly against his skin.

 Fredrick stayed silent for a moment, the skies seeming to stop their down pour and part, letting light stream down into the dark city. He stepped forward, and soon found himself between Ares legs, causing the King to wriggle like a tied hog (which he essentially was), to avoid him. A wicked smirk spread on his lips as he pushed his glasses farther up his nose bridge, light reflecting off the spectacles for a moment as he pressed the heel of his boot into the King's crotch, and grinding into it roughly. He ignored the pained screams of Ares, and instead added more and more pressure as he deemed fit.

"Well, you're right that my wife _did_  sleep with you, but you seem to mistake who was the fool between us, _Ares._  You see, _you've_  always been the fool here. You couldn't even tell when your entire kingdom was planning a coup d'etat against you. If you couldn't think that we would do this, what makes you think you'd be ready for when the others ultimately betray us." He said, the smirk turning into a sickening sweet smile as he kept going about grinding. The agonized moans and shrilling squeals of the King begging it to end fell on deaf ears, but soon Fredrick was merciful and gave one stomp before moving his foot back onto the cobble stone road.   

He did not cast a second glance at the weeping, snot nosed, bloodied, and dirtied royal, and nodded at the two farmers who were tying the King up.

"Begin dragging this puppet of a king, make sure to parade him around. We will regroup afterwards at the town square, and tar him before feathering, and then hang him."

The farmers grinned and quickly got onto their cart, wiping the mare into motion and hollered out to the awaiting crowds, who were eager to see how their oh so might king has fallen.

Fredrick watched s the cart moved along, mind tuning out the cheers, praises, and obscenities being voiced out, as the cogs in his mind started reeling. They planned, unrelentingly, on how they would move from this day on, and how they would weed out the few loyal's left within their people. He had been so distracted, he had not heard the steps of wife, the beautiful Lady Jones until she placed her hand on his shoulder. A quick squeeze provided comfort, something they both needed now more then ever.

"Now what will we do, Freddie?"

A small smile, one fully genuine, which was becoming rarer now a days, graced his handsome face.

"Freddie? It's been forever since you've called me that, Ann."

Ann, or rather, Anna-Marie, rolled her eyes fondly at her husband.

"It's been awhile, yes. But it _is_ because we've been far too serious for using such names, amour. Now, don't change the subject, what are we planning to do? The people want you to be King, but we both know you don't want that." She spoke softly, watching the wagon become smaller and smaller as it moved farther away.  

A heavy sigh left Fredrick, his shoulders sagged and for the first time in many weeks, the exhaustion finally showed through his facade of power. Half crescent moons cast dark shadows beneath his grey eyes, coming from long nights burning the oil, cunningly planning with others on how to storm the palace, and how to win the guards over. Even with how young the man was, the small hairs in his side burns were starting to turn a lighter shade of blond, forewarning of the grey coming to replace the color. Crowns feet were also starting to become visible, despite how slight they were, they were definitely there. It was as if the young man of 28 was turning 40 instead.

"I don't know Ann. You're right, I _don't_  want to be King, but what can I do if everyone else wants me too? I don't need all the work we've done go to waste because I'm stubborn. Besides, you'd make a great queen. You were the one to bring this all up to the people, and you were the one who set up the layout of this." He muttered, slipping his glasses off so he could rub his tired eyes.

"I suppose...but what about the _children_. I don't want to lose you when you go off to battle- and don't say you wouldn't because I know you- and I'm left to keep the kingdom alive, while raising our child. I'd rather not be made into a widowed Queen, mon cher." She said, taking her hand off his shoulder and moving it down to her stomach, gently rubbing the barely noticeable bump hidden behind layers of clothing.

Fredrick nodded, grimacing at the idea of leaving his beloved wife behind to raise their child, and then being killed in the line of duty leaving her to rule alone, raising a nation and a child. He did not doubt she could do it, as she put forth this plan of over throwing the Harrison's, the family who has (or rather, _had_ ) ruled since the Joker had proclaimed the land as Spades, years before they had been born.

"Then...how about a compromise?"

"A compromise?" She asked, frowning at her beloved.

"Yes. I'll explain when we're in the farm house, but if you agree, then I'll accept the role of King, and you'll accept that of Queen. Agreed?"

It was with a moments hesitation, Fredrick's heart raced, but with Ann's pinched face relaxing and her head nodding, it calmed down.

"D'accord. Now, let's get going. We don't want to miss out when they drag that pig to the center." She took his hand, interlacing their fingers and walked ahead, tugging at him gently to follow.

He smiled, and adjusted his glasses properly, and followed his wife.

The skies stayed clear, letting more and more sun shine pour down into the worn city. The temperature seemed to rise, and the rain clouds dissipated into nothing. The breeze slowed to a comfortable lull, and he air seemed to radiate joy. The entire city brightened with the light casting its glow upon it, and with the peoples cheers, it appeared that the city itself was congratulating the inhabitants for ridding it of the weed flourishing in a garden of a growing fruitful bounty.

The animals seem to return from their hiding places, birds flying ever gracefully back. A flock of birds flew together, slowing to a stop, perching on the roof tiles of the palace, and along with the flock a crow flew in, landing on the west tower.

What a beautiful day within Hapsburg, for too many of its citizens had never experienced a day so bright and hopeful since Ares had taken control. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So we'll have most of the main cast show up in the next chapter! It'll be more late than this chapter, since I'll be taking the ACT on the twelfth! I'm also looking into a beta to help with this story...ah!! Anyway! Thank you so much for reading!


	3. Update

Hey guys, long time no update. Is anyone still interested in this story? I don't know if anyone really feels interested in this, so idk if I should write anything for this. Can I get any comments from people who want this to continue? Thanks. Its just hard to keep being invested in a story where I'm uncertain if it's worth putting so much time into.


End file.
